Volver a Nacer
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "Hoy vuelvo a casa, me cansé de sufrir, ya no hay lágrimas que puedan derramar mis ojos, ya no hay dolor que hiera mi corazón más de lo que ya lo hirieron. Porque hoy vuelvo a casa, hoy vuelvo a vivir." Esta historia pertenece al "Amigo Literario 2013" del foro "Hasta el Fin de la Pradera"


**Este fic pertenece al "Amigo Literario 2013" de foro "Hasta el Fin de la Pradera"**

**Bueno, este fic está dedicado a HardLohve ya que ella me tocó en el sorteo. Me diste muchas opciones, pero opté por Johanna. Quizas sea un poco más romántica de lo que querías. Lo siento...**

* * *

**Volver a Nacer:**

Todo comenzó una mañana soleada. Casi siempre, el día de la Cosecha era un día gris, pero por una extraña razón, ese día había sol.

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta con su típico bolso marrón a cuestas. Se dirigía a su lugar en el mundo. Donde podía respirar el aire puro y libre de algo parecido a la libertad.

Se metió en los primeros metros del bosque. Podía oír a los pájaros cantar y a las hojas rodar por el viento. El sol atravesaba el follaje de los árboles, e iluminaba algunas partes del suelo. Ella avanzó pisando suavemente el pasto.

Un bostezo matutino la sorprendió en el camino. En el día de la Cosecha no había gente en el bosque. La actividad forestal se daba siempre, menos el día anterior a la Cosecha y en ese mismo día.

La joven se sentó en un tronco cortado. Se notaba que era reciente, ella misma sabía que su padre y ella lo habían cortado hace una semana. El camión recolector pasaría un día después de la Cosecha, y se llevaría todos los troncos de la semana.

En el suelo había frutos caídos de los árboles y hojas secas a las que ella pisaba para escuchar el crujir que emitían.

- ¡Jo! ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella. Johanna giró los ojos.

- Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme "Jo" – El muchacho, de la misma edad que ella, se sentó a su lado.

- Johanna es muy serio, ¿Quieres que todo el mundo te tome por una aburrida joven? – Contestó burlonamente.

- Sam, es enserio. Jo es de niña.

- Ah y tu eres "mayor" ¿No es así? – Rió sarcásticamente. – Se que eres amable y cariñosa. Eh visto a esa Johanna. No entiendo porque te empeñas en hacerle pensar al mundo que eres dura como una roca.

- Soy dura como este tronco. – Ella dejó escapar una risita.

- ¿Lo ves? Se que puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy es día de la Cosecha.

- Lo se. Espero que estemos bien. Además no es la primera vez que salimos sorteados. Hace cuatro años que nuestro nombre está en la urna.

- Es verdad. – Contestó mirando el sol del suelo. – No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Ya veremos después cuando llegue la hora.

- ¿Has desayunado?

- Si.

- Frutos del bosque y piña – Comentaron los dos a la ves. Johanna sonrió.

- ¿Sabes que hora es? – Preguntó parándose de repente.

- Si, debe ser cerca del mediodía.

- ¡Vamos a comer! Después es la Cosecha.

- De acuerdo. – Sam se levantó detrás de ella. - ¡Ah! Oye, espera, casi me olvidaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella volviéndose hacia él. Sam sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Toma. – Le extendió la mano hacia delante. Ella observó con minuciosidad. Eran dos frutos secos de los árboles característicos del Distrito 7. Aunque estaban agujereados por el centro y por allí pasaba un cordel. Cada uno estaba tallado con el nombre del otro. – Que te de suerte. Es nuestro collar de la hermandad.

- Por supuesto. – Contestó ella sonriéndole ampliamente. – Nos conocemos desde toda la vida, esto le hace justicia a nuestra amistad. – Tomó uno de los dos colgantes. – Gracias. – Se lo colgó en el cuello y sonrió. – Nos va a proteger. – Ella observó como Sam se ponía el collar también. Sonrió. Ese chico de dieciséis años era su hermano. Bueno, no lo era, porque no nacieron de los mismos padres, pero se conocían hace tantos años, y pasaron tanto tiempo juntos y en familia que eran hermanos de alma, como ellos se decían.

Sam era castaño claro, y tenía ojos café. Su sonrisa era encantadora y su humor era fanfarrón. No era muy musculoso, porque era uno de los únicos chicos que no trabajaba talando árboles como la mayoría del Distrito. Él los acomodaba en la bodega para que, cuando llegara el camión que los llevara al Capitolio, estuvieran todos ordenados, por eso siempre olía a pinos. Algo que a ella le encantaba olisquear cuando lo abrazaba.

En cambio, Johanna, era más grande de espalda, por los años que llevaba entrenando con su padre talando árboles. Su pelo rubio llegaba hasta los hombros y su flequillo recto le daba un aire más maduro. Era atractiva, podía ser sexy, pero ella elegía tener un estilo más fresco y divertido.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a comer y luego a la Cosecha.

* * *

Hoy, había árboles sangrando. Y ella era la que los cortaba sin detenerse, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. De cada árbol que caía al piso, salía a sangre chorreando a borbotones.

La gente gritaba, y ella era una asesina. Una asesina con un hacha entre las manos.

Despertó de repente, con los ojos rojos y la respiración entrecortada.

De nuevo, una pesadilla había asaltado sus sueños. Era así desde que ganó los juegos. Ya se había acostumbrado. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo duro para ella.

Hacía un año que había ganado los Juegos del Hambre. Y ahora le tocaba de mentora. Tenía miedo, tenía terror, más inclusive que en sus sueños, porque esto era lo real y lo real podía matarte.

Cerró los ojos al ver a su tributo femenino morir. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada hace cinco minutos.

- Johanna Mason. – Escuchó a su espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta encontró el rostro de un muchacho unos cuatro años mayor que ella, bronceado, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Había ganado los juegos hace unos cuantos años antes que ella y le sonreía ampliamente. Se habían hecho buenos amigos en el poco tiempo que ella llevaba en la empresa.

- Eh Finnick, ¿Qué haces? – Sonrió con una mueca divertida.

- Nada en realidad. Vengo a ver como andan los mío. – Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la gran pantalla justo cuando estaban pasando a los tributos del 4. – Y… me han mandado a llamarte. – Susurró mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

- ¿A mi? ¿Quién? – Johanna frunció el cejo.

- La gente, ya sabes, ellos…

- ¿Ellos? ¿Te refieres…? Oh no. – Murmuró asustada para si misma, pero dejó a un lado el temor y respiró hondamente. Contó hasta diez y preguntó - ¿Dónde?

- Ven, te llevo. – Finnick se encaminó con ella por el largo pasillo, y las escaleras que te llevaban a una oficina. Tocó la puerta. Lo hicieron entrar. – Aquí está Johanna Mason. – Con una seca despedida se fue, y la dejó ahí. Frente al presidente de Panem, frente a la cabeza de los juegos, frente a una serpiente. Frente a Sonw.

- Siéntate por favor. – Ordenó. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones y pestaño. No sabía que podía llegar a decirle, pero le temía. Se sentó y lo miró. Él tenía una expresión afable, amable y comprensiva. Ella estaba asustada, pero demostraba la poca valentía que le quedaba. – Quiero hacerte una propuesta. – Fue lo único que dijo y ella ya sabía que estaba perdida.

* * *

Tomó su maleta y se fue en el primer tren que pasó por la estación del Capitolio. Finnick y ella viajaban juntos siempre, aunque él se bajaba primero.

- Y bien… - Empezó Finnick moviendo las manos con nerviosismo. - ¿Qué te ha dicho Snow? – Ella dio un salto en su asiento.

- Nada. – Contestó cortante y dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla. Finnick quería ayudarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero nunca se le dio bien mentir a una amiga. Vislumbró por el vidrio que una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos femeninos y que ella intentaba ocultar. Torció la boca en un gesto repugnante. Sabía perfectamente lo que le habían pedido. Lo mismo que le habían ordenado a él hace unos cuantos años. Solo esperaba que ella lo hubiera aceptado, porque de no ser así…

- Oye… - Estiró la mano para colocarla en su hombro pero ella se apegó más a la ventana. Esta bien, no iba a hablar más del tema. No quería hacerle daño.

Cuando llegó a su distrito, bajó del tren despacio y con su maleta a cuestas. Respiró profundamente y caminó por la callezuela que conducía al pueblo.

Todos la vieron llegar y la saludaba. Todos la amaban, ella era la vencedora.

La quería aunque hubiera ganado de una forma "poco profesional" como decían los vencedores envidiosos.

Johanna había ganado los juegos fingiendo ser una niña débil, sin posibilidades de sobrevivir ni oportunidad de ganar. Nadie se preocupó por ella, se mataron entre los más fuertes. Y cuando ya quedaban unos pocos, ella mostró sus verdaderos colores.

Consiguió un hacha e hizo rodar cabezas y cuerpos por doquier. Sangre a borbotones y muerte en cada esquina.

Apartó los recuerdos que habían convertido su vida en una pesadilla eterna y tocó la puerta de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

- ¡Familia! He vuelto – Gritó con el mejor ánimo que pudo. Nada. Giró los ojos, se habrían ido a comprar. Johanna tenía a su mamá, Claire, a su papá, Fred y a su hermano menor, Else. - ¡Oiga! – Gritó de nuevo y de nuevo nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta con una llave que encontró en su pantalón de entre casa. Para eso tuvo que abrir la maleta en medio de la calle y esparcir ropa por todos lados.

Entró arrastrando la valija y las prendas que dejó por el suelo. La movió a un lado.

Subió por las escaleras y se metió en su habitación. Quería ropa limpia y una buena ducha que le quitara ese olor al Capitolio. Tomó unas toallas y se metió en el baño.

Dejó sus cosas a un lado y corrió la cortina.

_Grave error._

Un grito salió de lo más hondo de su garganta. Dio traspiés hacia atrás hasta caerse contra la puerta. Estaba aterrorizada. No podía moverse ni un centímetro.

_Grave error._

Eso decía el papel ensangrentado que se hallaba junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermano menor.

Salió corriendo. Se encerró en su habitación. Se apoyó contra la puerta y dejó que sus lágrimas rodaran sin control por todo su rostro.

¿Cómo su hermano podía estar muerto? ¿Qué paso? ¿En que momento?

Si él fue asesinado… ¿Qué pasaba con sus padres? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaban vivos? ¿Muertos?

Tenía que encontrarlos. Estaba penando con demasiada rapidez.

Estaba a punto de salir en su búsqueda. Tomó su bolso marrón y abrió el armario para agarrar su campera.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, y no se dio cuenta cuando cayó al suelo aplastada por el peso de dos cuerpos mayores que el de ella. Lo último que llegó a ver antes de desmayase fue la pared de su armario escrita con sangre.

_Grave error._

* * *

Árboles y viento. Un prado verde con frutos del que se podía comer. Flores y hojas secas que romper. Animales y personas viviendo en paz, y un viento acogedor y cálido que le corría suavemente los mechones acomodados en su rostro.

Despertó con un grito de pánico, y por primera vez, quiso volver a soñar.

Se incorporó rápidamente de la cama en la que se hallaba acostada.

- Espera. – Le dijo una voz masculina con dulzura. Ella entrecerró los ojos para identificarlo, pero solo veía manchas borrosas – Que bueno que despiertes. Pero debes descansar un poco más.

Enfocó su vista y entrecerró los ojos una ves más. Lo primero que vio fue un fruto seco que el joven tenía colgado como collar.

Su cuerpo reaccionó solo.

- ¡Sam! – Gritó abrazándolo. – ¡Han muerto! ¡Han muerto! ¡Los han matado! ¡Les han hecho daño! Tomo por mi culpa, todo. Todo por mi culpa. – Lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero de un momento a otro de detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupado mirándola con sus ojos café.

- Estas vivo – Susurró surcando con sus manos su rostro para saber que era una persona real.

- Si Jo, estoy vivo. Lo estoy, lo estoy. Has dormido tres días. Estaba asustado, pero los dos estamos bien. Estamos a salvo – Susurraba con calma tratando de darle un poco de paz.

- ¡No! – Gritó desesperadamente. – ¡Si te encuentran te matarán! ¡Así han hecho con ellos! – Se separó de su cuerpo bruscamente. – Pueden matarte. Debes romper todos los lazos que tengas conmigo.

- ¿Qué dices? Jo, necesitas ayuda, han matado a toda tu familia, no va a pasarme nada.

- ¡No Sam! ¡No lo entiendes! Ellos te matarán como lo han hecho con mi familia, porque me negué a hacer algo que querían.

- ¿A que?

- Me negué… a, bueno, - Ella tartamudeó, hasta que al fin encontró las palabras adecuadas para decirlo. – Me negué a prostituirme. Punto. Si no haces lo que quieren, matan a quienes amas. A ti no por supuesto, eso sería demasiado explícito, por eso te dejan sin nada. – Comenzó a despotricar contra el Capitolio, como si de repente, la furia y la dureza corrieran de verdad por sus venas, y no solamente el temor y la imagen de chica fuerte que ella quería dar.

- Jo… nunca dijiste…

- No, porque eso fue antes de venir a casa. Ahora ya no me queda nadie. Ahora ya no me pueden dañar más. – Terminó. Llevó sus manos a su cuello y desprendió de a poco su collar. – Entiende, que esto lo hago por ti. – Alzó su mano y le depositó el collar de amistad en sus manos. – De a partir de ahora, solo somos dos desconocidos. – Lo miró a los ojos con tristeza. Pero las lágrimas ya no salían de sus ojos. Era una tristeza seca, una tristeza efímera que escondía una furia revolucionaria detrás. Le dio un atisbo de sonrisa y besándolo con suavidad en la comisura de sus labios susurró: – Lo siento.

Él no dijo nada. No conocía tan bien la mecánica del Capitolio como ella, pero estaba seguro de que era muchas veces peor de lo que Johanna dejaba ver. Suponía que su vida era un infierno. No tenía a nadie. No podía dejarla sola.

- ¡Jo! Quiero ayudarte, no te puedo dejar sola… - Ella se detuvo en la puerta, con el picaporte en la mano. No se dio vuelta, no lo miró a los ojos, no le habló con dulzura, solamente contestó lo que pudo.

- No me sigas, no estaré aquí. No trates de entender como funciona. Yo se como funciona. Y si estás aquí conmigo, morirás. Tenlo por seguro. – Tomo con fuera la puerta y la abrió. Cerrándola detrás de ella cuando estuvo afuera. – Lo siento. – Murmuró afuera, pero él ya no podía escucharla.

Sam corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió con la esperanza de que ella no se hubiera escondido, pero solo vio un vació de hojas remoloneando por el viento. Cerró los ojos con los puños apretados. No había vuelta atrás, no había otra oportunidad.

Ella se había ido. Para siempre.

* * *

Johanna salió con su bolsito marrón y se tomó un tren al Capitolio. En toda la trayectoria se encontró con un par de mentores con los que tenía afinidad. Pero no quiso hablar. Y no habló por días, no dijo una sola palabra cuando se cruzó con Finnick, no saludó a Annie, no le dio un comentario sarcástico a Haytmich, ni se burló de Beetee y Wiress.

Porque esta vez, Johanna había cambiado. Esta vez, ella era dura de verdad.

Luego de unos días, llamó a la casa de Finnick.

- ¿Quién habla?

- Soy Johanna

- ¡Johanna! ¿Cómo estás? Estuviste algo distante últimamente, ¿Ocurre algo?

- No nada. – Contestó a sabiendas de que la línea estaría pinchada. – Simplemente quería decirte, que si me buscan, estoy viviendo en el Capitolio.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Dejaste el Distrito 7?

- No había nada que me atara a él. - Comentó con una expresividad nula. Finnick no preguntó más. No era seguro hablar por el teléfono. Pero eso quería Johanna. Que el Capitolio se enterara de que no había nadie que la hiciese quedarse, y así que Sam no corriera el riesgo. Debía hacerles saber que ya no tenía por quien volver. Que ya no había a nadie a quien dañar. Eso lo mantendría a salvo. Eso lo alejaría de todo el peligro. Eso era lo único que quería. – Vivir aquí será todo más fácil. Solo te comentaba, que si me buscas, estoy aquí. Adiós Finnick, y salúdame a Annie. – Colgó el teléfono y se colocó al hombro su bolso. Ahora se iba a su nueva casa.

* * *

El Sinsajo, los juegos que destruyeron todo, las bayas, el dúo romántico del 12, las incendiarias presentaciones de la Gira de la Victoria…

Parecía que alguien al fin, iba a darle al Capitolio de su propia medicina.

El Vasallaje de los Veinticinco…

La vida de Johanna Mason no tenía descanso. Un drama detrás del otro, un horror a cada esquina, una pesadilla en casa noche.

Pero ella se volvía cada día más fuerte, cada día más dura.

Luego vino el rescate de los vencedores, el secuestro de los otros. Las penas no terminan. Las torturas, los gritos, los muertos, el agua…

Y por fin, el rescate. Ahora a "salvo" en plena guerra, si es que cabían los dos términos en una misma oración.

Tenía cerca de 20 años, ni ella misma sabía exactamente cuantos tenía.

Pero compartió una amistad, o algo parecido a ello con Katniss. Se hizo de amigos. O más bien, de compañeros de penas y tristezas.

Cuando había que ir a la guerra, Katniss y ella se prepararon durante mucho tiempo. Pero estaban destruidas. En ese entonces Johanna ya no se bañaba.

Al fin y al cabo, ella fue la única que no pudo ir. Fue Katniss, fue Gale, fue Finnick y hasta Peeta, más loco que nadie, con ganas de estrangular a su novia.

En ese entonces ella ya no tenía nada que fuese de su pertenecia. Sus cosas, su vida, su ropa, destruidas por el dolor y los años de soledad. Por la guerra y los juegos.

Fue Katniss, la que, cuando ella calló en el hospital antes de la guerra, la que le llevó lo que sería el primer objeto de su nueva vida.

Una bolsita con olor a pino. Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

_"Huele a casa"_ le dijo a Katniss.

Huele a Sam, se decía ella. Huele a Sam, huele a Sam.

Se preguntó como estaría. Si seguiría viviendo. Si seguiría en el Distrito 7.

Pero no quiso seguir pensando en él. Le dolía acordarse de antes. Le dolía pensar que pudiese estar muerto, porque ella había hecho tantas cosas para mantenerlo a salvo y alejado, que la palabra muerte no entraba en sus planes.

Volvió a dormir para dejar de pensar, y volvió a pensar para dejar de soñar. Un ciclo que no tenía un fin. Una paz que nunca llegaba.

Después de todo lo que fue pasando en la guerra, Johanna seguía igual. Muerta Coin, muerto Snow, muerto su amigo Finnick, muerta la hermana de Katniss, muerto el amor, muerto los valores, muerta la muerte. Todo seguía igual. ¿Qué tenía ella? Nada. Cada uno estaba con su horror. Cada uno lloraba alguien. Y ella no tenía a quién llorar. Ella no tenía nada. Solo tenía dolor.

Como cada uno, ella también fue enviada de nuevo a su distrito. Se despidió de Katniss y de Annie, chicas que lloraban la muerte de las personas más importantes en su vida. Se despidió de Peeta, y le deseó suerte, se despidió de Gale y le dijo "_adelante"_ se despidió de Haymitch y le aconsejó que beba menos. Se despidió del Distrito 13 y les dijo a todos, "_Hoy vuelvo a casa, me cansé de sufrir, ya no hay lágrimas que puedan derramar mis ojos, ya no hay dolor que hiera mi corazón más de lo que ya lo hirieron. Porque hoy vuelvo a casa, hoy vuelvo a vivir."_

* * *

Johanna bajó del tren con una maleta, que le proporcionó el Distrito 13. Entre las ruinas que estaban re-construyendo de apoco, vio gente con esperanza, gente que quería volver a vivir, como ella.

Sonrió a pesar de no tener a nadie. Sonrió a pesar de estar completamente sola. Sonrió a pesar de tener el corazón en tantos pedazos que ya no se podía armar.

Sonrió porque el mundo sonreía. Sonrió porque nunca más nadie le iba a sacar a alguien. Sonrió porque no iba a tener que alejarse de nadie por temor. Sonrió porque era libre.

_Miles de voces nos dividen,_

_Y ahora estoy extrañándote._

_Nuestros ojos en secreto se vigilan_

_No hay porque esconderse._

_Solo es cuestión de actitud._

_Es mirar hacia delante._

_Pero que aquella suerte_

_No se mantenga distante._

_Tu voz me tranquiliza,_

_Aunque a veces me enloquece._

_Será despiadado el destino,_

_¿Que dejó en ti mi suerte?_

_Busco un poco de paz,_

_Vos tal vez también_

_Soy serio sanamente,_

_Un loco sin cura_

_La locura, la locura,_

_Vos me volves loco._

_El tiempo pasa poco a poco_

_Y vos seguís igual._

_Igual de hermosa y perfecta,_

_Tan tímida que enamoras._

_Lo demás no me importa,_

_De mi parte lo veras. _**(1)**

Escuchó una canción romántica en una radio, y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la letra. Solo es cuestión de actitud. Es mirar hacia delante. Y eso iba a hacer. Iba a dedicarse ella por primera vez en la vida.

Pero primero…

Fue por el camino de piedras que llevaba al lugar tan conocido por ella. Se detuvo frente a una casa toda destruida. Sin puertas ni ventanas. Un lugar derrotado.

Su rostro se sorprendió. Sabía que era probable que no lo encontrara, pero tenía la esperanza de que aún estuviera ahí.

Suspiró pesadamente. Y se dio vuelta.

- Lo siento. – Contestó al chocarse de frete con alguien que entraba en la casa. Evidentemente era un joven. Traía muchas maderas acumuladas en sus brazos y no podía verla a la cara. - ¿Lo ayudo? – Preguntó amablemente dejando a un lado su maleta. – Solo estaba aquí de paso. – El chico no reaccionó. No dijo nada, no bajó los troncos. - ¿Esta usted bien? – Preguntó preocupada. El joven se agachó y dejó la madera sobre el suelo. La escudriñó con detenimiento.

- ¿Solo estás de paso? – Preguntó sonriéndole ampliamente. Ella distinguió un aroma a pino recién cortado. Y un collar de frutos secos en su cuello. - ¿Dónde has estado estos años Jo? Te estuve esperando.

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. Dejó escapar una gran cantidad de aire acumulado.

- Vivo… estás vivo. – Tartamudeó emocionada.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo y él correspondió al abrazo.

Estaba en casa de nuevo. Y de nuevo tenía a alguien a quien querer.

Hoy volvió a nacer.

* * *

**(1) Bueno nada, el poema que puse ahí no es una canción ni nada, solo es una poema que escribió uno de mis amigos y me pareció tan lindo que decidí meterlo. **

**Nada más, un beso a todos y espero que te guste HardLohve! :D**


End file.
